The World's Bestest Ninja Agent
by xDeathly-Angelx
Summary: Yuffie has a job to do. She has to search for the children that are currently kidnapped. This mission leads her to making new friends. But who would of thought that she would find love along the way as well?
1. A Crazy Job

**A Crazy Job**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Sadly. If I did, I would own Vincent though *wink, wink*_

_**Warnings: **There will be someone lemon in later chapters. Possible violence, hurt etc. Just don't read if you're under 16, okay?_

**Author's Note: **_So guys, I am here to grace you with another of my fanfics. Hope you'll enjoy this one and comment when you're done. Flamers can just p**s off for all I care, okay?_

_**P.S. Soz bout all the dialogue in this chapter. But it's kinda important for the story so that's why it's there.**_

_I look into your eyes and see things I don't understand,  
You look at my smile,  
You search for something that isn't there._

Yuffie Kisaragi sat on the floor, laptop balanced at her feet. "What shall I do now?" she wondered, flicking to the end of the page she was currently on absent-mindedly. Her cell phone rang suddenly, and the sound of the hyper ringtone caused Yuffie to jump. _I must change that goddamn ringtone._ Yuffie ran to her vibrating bag, tripping over a furry chocobo slipper on the way.

"Oof. Ouch. Yuffie Kisaragi: The World's Bestest Ninja speaking". She heard someone laughing at the other end of the phone line. Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Hey Teefs. What do you want?" Her best friend, Tifa Lockhart called her regularly for a chat. Yuffie wasn't quite sure why she did though because they lived about ten meters away from each other. If they were in the convenient rooms, Yuffie could just chat to her from her bedroom window. It would save so much money.

"What do I want? Can't I just say hello to my best friend once in a while?" Yuffie shrugged in reply although Tifa couldn't see it.

"Yeah, of course you can. But I have a feeling that this time it's not just for a nice chat". Yuffie could often tell whether something was going to be serious before anyone else did. Yuffie heard Tifa sigh, defeated.

"Okay, Yufs, you're right" she told her. "There is something important that Rufus wanted me to tell you". Yuffie went quiet. Rufus was their boss and he never normally told anyone to transfer messages unless it was really important.

"What is it Teef?" Yuffie asked. Tifa hesitated slightly before answering.

"Well _I _don't know as such but I have a vague idea. Rufus just told me to tell you to check your inbox. There was a message for you waiting there".

"But Teefs, I checked my inbox like, 2 minutes ago. There were no new messages". Tifa sighed a bit. _Yuffie could be so silly at times._

"I now Yufs. But since Rufus called me like, 1 minute ago saying that he'd just left a message, I think you'll find that you have one there now".

"Ok Teefs. I'll check now". Yuffie went to her e-mail address. Sure enough there was one new message in her inbox from Rufus. Yuffie opened it and read the contents.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

"Boss, you could have broken it to her in a nicer way" Tifa complained. After reading the e-mail from Rufus, Yuffie has started shaking with shock. Well, Tifa couldn't actually see her shaking but she heard the _Donk! _of the phone dropping out of her grasp so she assumed it was because she was shaking so violently.

"What else was I to do, Tifa?" Rufus argued back with a sigh. "The only way I could respond to her was via e-mail". Tifa rolled her eyes at the poor excuse. _Men. A__lways trying to get out of something..._

"So what happened to phoning her?"

"Tifa, I didn't have her current phone number. The only one I have is the one from when she first started". Tifa sighed loudly.

"Well that's all very well, but what are we going to do about Yufs now?" Tifa waited impatiently as Rufus thought things through. At least, that's what she thought he was doing.

"Well, is she going to do the mission?" he wondered aloud.

"I-I don't know" Tifa replied back truthfully. "She seemed pretty shaken up so you'll have to ask her yourself. I'll give you her new cell number". She waited as Rufus was suspiciously quiet at the other end of the line.

"Um, Tifa". Tifa narrowed her eyes at his tone. This was the tone he used whenever he wanted to persuade her to do something for him he knew she wouldn't like.

"What?"

"Because I'm so busy today with work and um, stuff, would it be okay if you asked Yuffie whether she as going to take part in the mission or not? It's just that you're her best friend and everything and she is more likely to listen to-

"Okay I'll do it" Tifa sighed. She couldn't be bothered to listen to his sad excuses anymore. Like most guys, he was a little bit scared of Yuffie when she was angry.

"Oh really! You're the best Tifa! My number one agent. You deserve all the-"

"Stop kissing ass boss"

* * *

Yuffie just stared at the e-mail in front of her for the twentieth time. Was it serious? Yuffie didn't know what to say. She stood up and begun to pace around her room, desperate to clear her head so she could think properly. She jumped as her phone rang. She ran to answer it, tripping over a magazine on the way.

"Oof. Ouch! Yuffie speaking, who is it?" Tifa frowned to herself. She must really be upset if she didn't add the "World's bestest ninja" to the end of the sentence.

"Yufs, it's me. Can't you read the screen on my cell phone?" Yuffie flicked her wrist in a non-commital manner.

"Well, when I'm rushing to answer it, I don't actually read the name display" she told her. "Anyways, what have you got to tell me?" Tifa winced at the strictness of her voice. Yuffie was never normally strict. Ever. _She must be really mad then. _Tifa mentally cursed Rufus for being such a wuss.

"Well, Yufs, I was wondering if you read the e-mail message that Rufus sent you?" Yuffie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well of course I've read it. Why, would you care to explain why everyone seemed to know about this except me?" Tifa winced again. _Man she was mad._

"Look, Yufs, the reason we didn't tell you about it sooner is because we wanted to make sure that you were ready for such a thing. I mean, no one wanted you to get hurt"

Yuffie felt extremely hurt at the moment. "Oh, so you guys take me for a little kid then" she voiced her thoughts.

"No, no, no Yufs! We were just concerned because we thought that it wouldn't be the kind of mission that you'd want to take part in. This has nothing at all to do with age. You're only one year younger than me after all, right?"

"Whatever" Yuffie sighed. "So I'll see you at work tomorrow I guess"

"Yep Yufs. We'll all be there".

"Mmm. Oh and Tifa"

"Yes Yufs?"

"Next time something like this happens, make sure that Rufus tells me himself. God, he can be such a wuss at times"

Tifa giggled. "I know. Okay, by Yufs. And sorry for not telling you". She could hear Yuffie breathing softly down the phone.

"Yeah. By Tifa".

Tifa frowned again. _She called me Tifa!_

* * *

Yuffie groaned as her alarm clock trilled fit to bust. Leaning over, she slammed one petite hand on the "snooze" button. She was tired. She'd just have five more minutes.

* * *

Rufus walked down the corridor towards his office. He looked at his watch. 9:30am. He hadn't seen Yuffie this morning. It was unlike her to have a day off. She always dragged herself in, tired or not to lift everyone's spirits with her hyperness and jokes. He took his cell phone out and decided to call her to check where she was. Maybe she was stuck in the rush hour traffic. He dialled her number and made the call.

* * *

Yuffie jumped up at the sound of her phone ringing under her head. She really shouldn't keep it under the pillow. Still half-asleep, she managed to press the "answer" button, again, not reading the caller display.

"H-Hello, who is it?"

"Hi Yuffie, it's Rufus. Are you okay? You sound kind of groggy". Yuffie's eyes widened. Shit! She was late for work. She sneaked a glance at the alarm clock. 9:32! Yuffie jumped out of bed, getting her foot caught in last night's panties and almost falling over.

"Y-Yes boss i'm fine. I-I just got stuck in traffic which is taking forever to move. Sorry I didn't call sooner".

"Don't worry Yuffie. I know the traffic is rather bad at this time of morning". Yuffie jumped into a pair of shorts, supporting the phone between her ear and her shoulder so she could get some balance.

"Yes, sir, the traffic is bad. What are the others doing?" The "others" were Tifa, Reno, Cloud and the newcomer, mysterious Vincent. They were her work colleagues as well as her good friends.

"Well I'll see you when you get here Yuffie. Oh, and could you come to my office first thing?"

"Yes of course sir. See you soon". Yuffie quickly hung up before he could hear the water running as she brushed her teeth.

* * *

**_Hey guys, what do you think about that chapter? Good or not so good? Whatever you think, review please! I need them so bad!! Next chapter coming up soon so until then, keep on waiting!_**


	2. An Unlikely Partner

**An Unlikely Partner**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. So anyone who wants to deny that fact can take it to the bank!_

**One Month Later...**

Yuffie sat on the hot desert floor. It was boiling hot and they had been ordered to wait there until further command.

"Stay there, Yuffie. I'll call you when it's time to move" Rufus had told her. Yuffie sighed. She'd never normally complain about the hot weather but this was just killing her. And she couldn't say she was exactly overjoyed by her current partner as well. Rufus had decided that everyone should have a change to work with different people. He had chosen who went with who during this mission. Tifa had been paired with Reno, Cloud with Cid and her with Vincent. Since Vincent had arrived to join their group not long ago, everyone had noticed that he rarily ever spoke and none of them had seen him smile before. Today, he continued to remain as mysterious as ever with his high-necked leather jacket and billowing red cloak; which Yuffie noticed brought out the crimson in his eyes.

"What do you suppose we should do next?" Yuffie asked him, in an attempt to strike up a conversation since he certainly didn't seem the time to start one. Vincent took a while to answer and at first, Yuffie thought that he was going to ignore her completely.

"Even though I wish to explore this quiet land some more, I reckon we should wait for the boss' orders" Vincent told her in his gravelly voice. Yuffie nodded in reply. She knew that as well as he did but she felt so bored. She decided that she wanted some shade, at least. She looked around and spotted a nice-looking dark area under one of the huge cacti that grew wildly here. She stood up and begun to make her way over there. She looked back and noticed Vincent watching her, confused.

"I'm just going into the shade" she explained to him with what she hoped was a charming smile. Vincent nodded, burying his face and his currently flushing cheeks into his black jacket. _He's probably just as hot as me. Hotter actually, seeing as he wanted to wear that coat._

Yuffie relished the cool shade and stretched out her legs, feeling them cool down slowly. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a large knife and set to work, removing the bristles from as much of the cactus on the side she was on as she could reach. Looking back to check on what Vincent was doing, she noticed him watching her again. "I was just making a head rest for myself" she explained to him, holding up the knife to make the point even clearer. Vincent nodded and she was sure she saw him smile a little.

"_Brring, Briing!!!"_

Yuffie jumped up at the sound of her phone. She scrambled in her bag to find it. Finally, she saw the small cell vibrating at the bottom of her rucksack. "Hello, Yuffie speaking"

"Ah Yuffie. Glad that you answered so quickly. How's it going?" It was Rufus. He always seemed to start conversations casually with her. Why couldn't he get straight to the point for once?

"Things are fine boss. I'm slightly peeved that you decided to leave us here in the desert for how many hours though". She heard Rufus chuckle heartily on the other end.

"I'm sorry Yuffie but that was the thing I needed you to do. If you didn't have to, I wouldn't leave you in the desert during the afternoon. You should know that!" Yuffie rolled her eyes. If he wasn't going to get to the point, then she would have to.

"Yeah whatever. Now, back to business, what do you want Vincent and I to do next?"

"Get everything packed and make your way to "Ocean Hills Hotel". It is around ten miles from here. When you get nine miles away from here, call me and I will send someone over to collect you. You must get there before eight o' clock though because there is a party that you shall all attend at 10. You should find who we're looking for there". Yuffie nodded. Finally, the adventure had started and if she was lucky, it might call for her kick-ass ninja skills.

"Okay, I'll call you when we're a mile away so you can send transport" she confirmed. "We best get moving now". She said her goodbyes to Rufus and ended the call, quickly putting her phone back in her bag. She made her way over to Vincent who was sitting on a rock, watching the sand as he poured it through his hand. He looked up when he heard her approaching.

"Okay, Vincent, get your gear packed and get ready. We have to leave now and head for Ocean Hills hotel which is around ten miles away. I'll call Rufus when we are a mile away so he can send transport to pick us up". Vincent nodded, digesting the information. He picked up his travel bag and slung it over one broad shoulder. They set off. Vincent was confused about something so he decided to ask Yuffie.

"Miss Kisaragi?" Yuffie inwardly smiled. No one ever called her that. She found him sweet for being different.

"Please, call me Yuffie. I prefer that" she grinned at him. Vincent nodded.

"Well, how are we supposed to know when we are a mile away from public areas? I am okay at judging distance but I feel we should be accurate". Yuffie beamed and reached into her bag. Vincent watched her, unsure of what she was doing. He focused as Yuffie held a small electronic object to his face.

"What is it?" Vincent asked. In all his years as an agent and a turk, he had never seen anything like it. Yuffie laughed at his expression.

"Oh god, sorry! I forgot that you were new here. It's a distance measurer. It will make a noise every time we have covered a mile". Vincent examined it further, impressed with its abilities. _It must be some new technology that they brought out_ he thought to himself.

"It's a new technology" Yuffie confirmed his thoughts. "We were each given one around half a year ago. You didn't get one because you hadn't joined yet, right?" Vincent nodded silently. _He definitely wasn't one for words then, _Yuffie thought.

* * *

Tifa sat in her hotel room in the Ocean Hills hotel. She had to admit, it was plush. Deep red, thick carpets were laid through all the corridors. It was filled with gold, silver and marble. It also lived up to its name with the beautiful views over the ocean. This was definitely a hotel for the luxurious or more importantly, the rich. Tifa was looking forward to the posh party that the hotel was holding tonight. The party which would hopefully contain their victims. Suddenly, Reno, her mission partner, burst into the room, wearing just a towel from the shower. Tifa couldn't help but stare at his wet hair, manly shoulders, muscular chest... Tifa averted her eyes before they wandered any further down. Reno was her mission partner, nothing else. She just hoped that he hadn't seen her staring at him.

"Checking me out are you Teefs?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Tifa blushed. _Great. So he had seen then. _Tifa tried to desperately redeem herself.

_"_Reno, why would I check you out? I like my men with a bit of meat on them sweetie". She hoped that would quell him. Of course not. She had to remember that she was dealing with Reno-I-Don't-Give-Up-Ever here.

"Yeah?" he quirked a scarlet eyebrow. "But I bet if I grabbed you and pinned you down on this bed, you wouldn't complain. In fact, you'd be screaming for more baby!" Tifa put her head down and pretended to look for something in her bag. At least in this position, her hair would cover her flaming cheeks.

"Stop being silly Reno. We have work to do". Even though her head was down, she could still feel Reno grinning.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll leave the hot, passionate sex until later on. You got a message from Rufus yet, cutie pie?" Tifa sighed. He could never be calm could he?

"The name's "Tifa" and yes, I do have a message from Rufus actually" she told him assertively. Reno growled playfully.

"God, I love it when you talk in that tone. I'm going to have to remind you to use that with me later when we're alone". Tifa stood up.

"Reno, hush" she told him. "Now I'm going to go and collect the eveningwear that Rufus sent over to us. You just... get dressed and stay out of trouble until I get back, alright?"

"Yes sexy" he replied with a wink. Tifa sighed again and made her way down the hall. _Guys... can they ever be serious?_

Yuffie looked at the distance meter as it bleeped again. _8 miles._Finally. Yuffie wouldn't admit it but her feet were killing her and she longed to rest. Looking over at Vincent, she could see that he looked content although he seemed lost in his own thoughts. She decided to make a bit of polite conversation. "Only two miles left to go" she told him enthusiastically. He nodded in response. Yuffie sighed. Any hope of a conversation with him was pointless. _Guys... why did the ones she was usually stuck with have to always be serious?_ Yuffie figured that it was going to be a long two miles.

* * *

Tifa looked at her watch. The clock read 19:26. It was getting later and Yuffie and Vincent had still not arrived yet. She decided to voice her concern with Reno, who was currently lying on the double bed, looking relaxed. "Reno, don't you think Yufs and Vincent should be here by now? What if something has happened to them? Maybe they were ambushed in the desert!" Reno rolled his eyes at Tifa's exaggerations.

"They're probably on their way here now. Maybe they might have stopped off for a quickie in the bushes". Tifa sighed.

"Ha funny!" she said sarcastically. Reno grinned at her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed". Reno was confused.

"But you're already dressed".

"Yes but these are my normal clothes dummy! I have to change into the evening-wear Rufus gave us for the party. And come to think of it, so should you". Reno groaned.

"I don't presume it's a lovely T-shirt and shorts by any chance?" he asked her hopefully. "It looks small enough to be". Now it was Tifa's turn to laugh.

"Sorry Ree, that's mine" she reached into the large bag and pulled out another, much larger, plastic wrapped package. "This is yours". Reno groaned, taking the wrapped clothes from her. He made his way over to the bed, pulling off his top as she went. Tifa watched him.  
"What are you doing, Reno? Maybe it would be better if you got changed in the bathroom?" Reno grinned cheekily before making his way over to her, stroking her back. Tifa's cheeks heated at the feeling. "Get off Reno" she told him. Reno smirked.

"Why don't I sit on the bed and you entertain me with a striptease? I'm aching to see your gorgeous body, Teefs". Tifa worked hard on not getting any redder. She pushed Reno towards the bathroom, her face stern.

"Look, Reno. Stop messing around and get dressed. If you don't move it in the next ten seconds, you'll find yourself unable to fuck anyone _ever again _by the time I'm finished with you. And trust me, I don't mean that in a good way. Do I make myself clear?" Reno grabbed his clothes quickly and gave her a half-bow.

"Yes Ma'am" he told her, unable to resist himself from grabbing her ass before he retreated to the bathroom. Tifa sighed and locked the bathroom door so Reno couldn't "accidentally" come out while she was getting dressed. She went over to where she had left her clothes and opened the bag to see what Rufus had packed for her to wear.

"What the fuck!"

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent stood at the sidewalk, waiting for Rufus' "mysterious ride" to come and collect them. "It should be arriving soon" Yuffie told Vincent. Vincent nodded.

"What time does the party begin?" he asked her.

"Rufus told me it started at 10pm but apparentally, if we get there around half an hour before it starts we won't look suspicious" she informed him. He scratched his head, confused.

"But if we arrive before everyone else, won't that make us look extremely suspicious?"

"Nope because Rufus said that at this party, you look normal if you arrive before it actually officially begins". Vincent nodded although he thought it was rather weird. Soon, they saw a jet black limo pull up a few meters away from them. All the windows were blacked out so they couldn't see who was driving. Vincent and Yuffie looked at each other.

"Do you think that's ours?" he asked her. Yuffie shrugged.

"Let's go find out!"

They made their way over to the flashy vehicle. When he saw them approaching, the driver wound down the window.

"I think this is for us" Yuffie told the driver. He looked them over before speaking.

"Names please?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine". Yuffie told him. The driver nodded and pointed to the back doors.

"You can get in then" he told her. "Ocean Hills Hotel right?" Yuffie nodded and climbed into the plush back seats, Vincent close behind her.

"Better get ready to kick some butts" Yuffie whispered to Vincent once the car had begun moving. "I'm sure we're going to need to be alert at all times tonight".

* * *

_Hey, hey, hey, how do you think chapter 2 went so far? Hope it was to your standards because I do try hard to please you guys you know *blinks rapidly*. Next Chapter will be up asap so look forward to that one guys! And don't forget: R&R!!!!!!_

* * *


	3. The Party Begins

**The Interesting Party**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. How many times do I have to tell you guys before you finally understand?_

_You look into my eyes and see things you don't understand,  
Am I a mystery? I think not.  
You look at my smile;  
You search for something that isn't there._

Tifa made her way down the stairs, trying to look posh as she walked. Reno was behind her, checking out her ass she guessed. She had seen his face when he had seen what she was wearing. For a long while, he had just stared, looking very surprised. But then, she had noticed something in his eyes. Wanting and lust. He couldn't stop giving her compliments on her legs and boobs and just about everything that he could see. Which was basically _everything._ Tifa wanted to know why Rufus would think that something this revealing would be necessary for an upper-class party. In this attire, she was probably likely to get asked how much she paid for the night from the older men that were invited.

"I look like a whore" Tifa whined, tugging the hemline of the "dress" down in a failed attempt to make it longer. Reno heard her and tutted.

"Baby, you look amazing. The best I've ever seen you look". He gave her a genuine smile. If he wasn't so bloody horny all the time, Tifa might have actually believed him. Suddenly, her phone started ringing and Tifa reached into her small purse to get it. It was Rufus. Wow, did she need to have words with him!

"Hi Tifa, how's it going with you and the sex addict?" he asked in an attempted joke. Tifa definitely wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"Forget that! You could have told me before that the dress _you _chose me for me to wear is so bloody seethrough, it would be turned down by a prostitute!" she could hear Rufus laughing at the other end of the line.

"Remember to send me the photos of you guys after the party. Yuffie has the camera, okay?" Anger seethed through Tifa as she heard how relaxed her ass-of-a-boss was acting. "Oh and Tifa, I have to tell you something?"

"What?" Tifa asked coldly. "Laugh some more if you want to, I can take it. You'd just add to the growing list of men that treat me like a FUCKING IDIOT!!" There was silence from Rufus. When he spoke, his voice was solemn and quiet.

"I-I'm sorry Tifa. I was wrong. Forgive me". Tifa could feel her blood calm down a little at his apology. She was still annoyed with him though and she wanted him to realise that.

"Fine. What do you want to tell me?" She demanded. She could hear Rufus clearing his throat nervously.

"You're not going to like it" Rufus told her beforehand. Tifa sniffed.

"Yeah? Well after this humilation, I think I'll be able to deal with anything. Hit me".

"Okay. So you don't look too suspicious, you and Reno will have to pretend to be husband and wife. Just for the party". Tifa sighed heavily.

"Great. Now there will be a reason for him to touch me. Not that he waited for my permission all the other times he did".

"I'm sorry Tifa but it is necessary. I'll make it up to all of you when you come back". Tifa was confused.

"All of us?"

"Yes. Can you tell Yuffie that she has to pretend to be Vincent's wife as well? I've packed the "wedding rings" in the side pocket of your spy bag". Tifa was amazed. How did he manage to do all this without her even noticing?

"Okay, fine. I'll hopefully talk to you later. I suggest you don't call during the party though because it might look too weird". Rufus comfirmed what she had said and they both hung up. Tifa turned back to Reno who was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Long story" she told him. "But basically, you're my husband, and Vincent is Yufs. But this is JUST for the party. Understand?" Reno nodded eagerly, making his way closer to her and stroking her bare arm with his hand. Tifa felt herself inflame at his tender touch.

"So, wife" he said in a wildly seductive voice. "Shall we have a dance when we get to the dancefloor?" Tifa didn't answer as they reached the hall in which they were hosting the party. It was extremely large and extravagant with a beautiful dance floor in the middle. Already, there were five couples mingling with each other. They all turned around when Tifa and Reno entered.

"Oh god. I feel like a slut!" Tifa moaned. Reno grabbed her shoulders and massaged them, sending shivers up Tifa's barely covered spine.

"I don't think so. Look at the rest of the women in here" he breathed. Tifa did as he said and the sight shocked her. All the women so far were more scantily dressed than she was! They were all wearing truckloads of make up and teetering high heels as well as barely-there dresses and suits. Tifa looked like she was in a large, furry chocobo jacket compared to them.

"Oh my god! Wow". Reno laughed at her expression.

"Have I got your confidence up again then?" he asked her. Tifa nodded reluctantly. "Good. Now what about that dance you promised me?"

* * *

Yuffie rushed into Tifa's hotel room, Vincent tagging along at a slower pace behind her, observing the surroundings. Yuffie had to admit, this place was amazing. It oozed rich and fabulous. "Now where are the things that we're supposed to wear?" Yuffie mused aloud. Vincent pointed to a pile of clothes lying neatly over one silk-backed chair.

"Are these the ones?" he asked. Yuffie observed them quickly. Vincent took another pile of clothes that were lying on the bed and looked inside them. "These are mine" he confirmed. "I'll go into the bathroom and get dressed, okay Yuffie?" Yuffie nodded. The way he said her name was interesting. He made it sound like she was a fragile, truly beautiful thing instead of a scruffy, small martial artist. No one else pronounced it like that.

"Yeah okay. I'll be getting dressed in here so no peeking!" she told him. Yuffie watched Vincent's reaction. Was that a hint of a smile appearing on his lips? With a quick nod he retreated to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Yuffie began to get undressed. _I wonder what Rufus packed for me to wear, _she wondered. Opening the bag, she soon found out. She pulled out what she assumed was a dress, but seemed more like an oversized t-shirt. It was black with an extremely plunging neckline. Yuffie huffed, easing her legs into the fabric. She was definitely going to stick out like this. She was going to stick out like a terribly, sore thumb.

* * *

Tifa laughed as Reno spun her around, loving the feeling of her legs zooming through the air. She ws aware of being watched by the five couples but this didn't intimidate her at all. If anything, it made her want to show off even more! She quickly fixed her hair as Reno set her on the ground. Then, spinning her on the spot, he kissed her hand in time to the ending beat of the music. Tifa grinned at him. "That was fun!" Reno smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I knew you would end up having some fun with me. And we might as well act like husband and wife until we spot our victims, at least". Tifa nodded, looking around her warily to check that no one had overheard their conversation.

"Call the victims "TSRDM" while we are around people". She whispered into his ear. It took Reno a while to figure out what the abbreviation stood for. But when he twigged, he laughed out loud.

"Yeah, great name for them sweetheart" he smiled. Tifa grinned back.

All of a sudden, her eye caught on three of the women in the corner of the room who were watching her and staring at Reno. Then, they started whispering among themselves and smiling. Tifa had to admit that he did look particularly cute tonight, all dressed up in his tux but she wouldn't let a woman take her "husband" without a fight. Hell, they had their own partners to dance with! Tifa watched as one of the men left the room, whispering something in his girl's ear before he left. The girl waited until he was definitely out of sight before whispering to her girlfriends again. After a lot of confirming, she begun to make her way over to Tifa and more importantly Reno, who was still oblivious. _Well if the bitch wants a competition, that's what she's going to get,_ Tifa thought to herself. She waited until the girl had come a little closer before grabbing Reno and kissing him.

"What the-!" Reno begun before his mouth was taken over by Tifa. Ah well, it was about time she started acting like a proper wife! Reno kissed the raven-haired girl back, making the most of her affections while they lasted.

* * *

"I think it's this room here" Vincent told Yuffie as they saw a large opening on the right of the enormous foyer. Yuffie nodded and peeked around the corner to check he was correct. She saw a few couples talking, some dancing and some sampling the expensive beverages. But what really caught her eye was Reno and Tifa making out in the middle of the room. They seemed unaware of anything except each other's mouths. Yuffie took her head out with an extremely surprised expression on her face.

"Look in there" she told Vincent. Vincent obeyed, not sure what Yuffie was so shocked about. He knew that their victims hadn't arrived yet so what could be so...

"Oh holy Jenova!" Vincent murmured when he caught sight of their two allies snogging the faces off one another.

"I'm going to go and see what this is all about" Yuffie told him before striding into the hall, trying desperately not to trip in her heels. The tongue dancing duo were still unaware that any of this was happening. Well, Yuffie would soon put a stop to that. She continued walking over, knowing that she was being watched by everyone in the room except Reno and Tifa. Once she reached them, she tugged both of them away from each other with firm pulls. They looked equally surprised to see Yuffie standing there.

"Oh hey Yufs!" Tifa smiled, like nothing had just happened. Yuffie noticed her smeared lipstick and kiss-swollen lips.

"What on earth is going on here?" Yuffie asked. Tifa laughed a little when she realised what she was talking about.

"Oh, heh heh, I was just being Reno's wife". _Reno's wife? What the hell?_

"Reno's wife? Well congrats that he proposed to you and everything but you didn't have to get married without us. Without me! You said that I could be your bridesmaid and-" She was stopped by Tifa laughing loudly. She lowered her voice before replying.

"No, Yufs you've got it all wrong! I didn't mean Reno's wife _literally_, I meant _pretending_. Rufus called me and told me we had to act as husband and wife to look incognito. You have to as well". Yuffie was confused.

"I have to as well?" she repeated. "So, we have to _both_ fight over Reno then? That's a bit tacky!" Her eyes scanned the room. "Tacky like those slutty looking girls over there". Tifa grinned when she saw that they were the same one's from earlier.

"I know. One of them actually dared try and ask Reno to dance before. _That's_ why I was kissing him; to make it clear that he was "mine"".

"Ah" Yuffie said as everything became clear. She watched as Vincent entered the room, fiddling with his bow tie as he walked towards them. He looked so different. His hair was slicked back, bringing out his delicate facial features. His metal glove had been replaced by two leather ones; one on each hand. He looked so smart all dressed up that even Tifa couldn't help gasping. As well as every other girl in the room except Yuffie herself. She had had her chance when he first emerged back in the hotel room.

"He looks so... Wow!" Tifa whispered in Yuffie's ear as Vincent got nearer. Yuffie grinned at her response.

"I know, doesn't he just!" Even Reno looked impressed. He patted Vincent's back when he finally reached them.

"You look cool man" he told him. Vincent nodded at the compliment, his cheeks going slightly red.

"T-Thank you, Reno".

"Yeah you look amazing Vinnie. Do you mind if I call you Vinnie?" Tifa asked. Vincent shrugged non-commitally.

"No, I don't mind, Miss Lockhart". Tifa giggled flirtily.

"Please, call me Tifa. Or Teefs if you prefer. Everyone else does".

Yuffie felt something odd rush through her veins as she saw Tifa bathing Vincent with compliments. It couldn't be jealousy, could it? _No! I don't even like Vincent like that. "_Um, Tifa, aren't you supposed to be married?" she signalled over to Reno with her hand. Tifa covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh I'm so sorry Yufs! Here I am flirtingly complimenting your husband when I should be doing so to my own!" Reno grinned.

"Yeah, damn right you should be complimenting me! Thanks for reminding her Yufs". Reno told her. Yuffie smiled but Vincent remained solemn. It seemed like he was thinking about something.

"Um, Tifa, did you just say "husband?" he asked her. Tifa frowned at him before she finally caught on.

"Oh my gosh, I forget to tell you! For tonight, you guys are married as well!" Yuffie and Vincent blushed violently at the comment. Suddenly, an idea came into Yuffie's mind.

"Married huh?" she asked mischeviously. "Okay, I can deal with that. Vincent come on, lets dance!" she grabbed him by the hand and led him over to the dancefloor. Vincent was surprised but still followed her. It wouldn't make sense to argue with Yuffie after all and anyway, he kind of wanted to dance with her as well.

Tifa watched as the pair made their way onto the gradually filling dancefloor. She suddenly realised what Yuffie was wearing. It was so weird to see Yuffie in a dress and shoes that had more than a one inch heel to them. She looked beautiful. "Oh and Yuffie!" she called out as her and Vincent got into position. Yuffie looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"You look amazing sweetie. You should really wear dresses more often!"

* * *

_So how did chap 3 go for you? Hope you found it good because I'm enjoying writing this story a lot. Next chapter will have some action in it, I promise. Until then, R&R for me please?_


	4. Murder on the Dancefloor

**

* * *

**

Murder on the Dancefloor

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, that's right. I don't own FFVII or any of their characters. If I did... If I did..._

_You listen to my voice, and call me an angel,  
This angel is flesh and blood,  
Not a doll to be put on show.  
You see - I'm not a mystery,  
I'm just me._

The group had been dancing for a good hour and a half but although many people had joined, there was still no sign of any bad guys. Yuffie was certain that she would notice them the moment she set her eyes on one of them but she couldn't be sure. A part of her was even starting to think that they wouldn't come. That would be a shame though. She wanted to kick some butts today. She watched as Vincent and Reno chatted animatedly about something. She saw Vincent's eyes light up excitedly at whatever Reno was saying. Yuffie smiled at the both of them. It was good to see that Vincent was opening up a little more.

Tifa seemed to also be enjoying herself. She looked drunk as she dirty danced with a guy that had appeared without a partner. Reno caught Yuffie watching and gave a little sigh. "She doesn't look like she's married does she?"he asked. Yuffie grinned.

"Nope but that's because she's not. Even on a mission, Teefs won't stop having fun whether it's with a guy or..." Yuffie stopped as she tried to think of something to say.

"...or, a girl maybe?" Reno asked mischeviously. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, funny Reno". Reno grinned dumbly back at her. "Where's Vincent?"

"Gone to the bathroom". Reno replied. They both watched as three girls made their way to join the party. Yuffie hadn't seen them before so she figured that they had just arrived. She forgot about them as she saw Tifa coming to join her, cheeks flushed from dancing.

"What happened to loverboy?" Reno asked her sourly as she reached them. Tifa blushed a little.

"He went somewhere" she told them with a shrug. Eventually, she realised Reno's unusally grumpy face. She pinched his cheeks gently in an effort to perk him up. "Oh Reno sweetie, I'm sorry I left you" she winked at him before carrying on. "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight".

Yuffie sighed at her dirty words. _Yep, she was definitely drunk then._"Tifa, don't you think it was a bad idea to get drunk?"

"I'm not drunk!" Tifa hiccupped. "Don't be su-such a-a spoil sport Yufs".

"No, you're not drunk!" Yuffie growled sarcastically. "You're only stuttering because you have soap in your mouth". _God, sometimes she can be so ridiculous! _Tifa huffed.

"Whatever Yufs, I-I c-can't be b-bothered to argue wi-with you anyways" she looked around the room. "Where the fuck are these punks?" Both Reno and Yuffie shrugged. Yuffie watched Tifa as she rubbed her sore head. She noticed that she looked paler than usual and her pupils were dilated.

"Teefs, tell the truth. How much have you had to drink?" Tifa avoided her eyes.

"T-Two" she managed to stutter out. "One when we first arrived which Reno bought me and one from the guy I was dancing with". Yuffie was getting slightly nervous. Tifa didn't look well at all. She tried to recap what the guy looked like.

"The guy you were with" she began. "He had glasses on right?" She had directed her question at Tifa who was now rocking back and forth on the spot, whimpering. Reno answered her instead.

"Yeah, he had glasses, tall and kinda heavily built with light blond hair" he told her. Yuffie bit her lip.

"Oh shit" she groaned. "I think he might have spiked her drink". Reno's eyes widened.

"What should I do with her?" he asked Yuffie. She didn't take long to answer.

"Bring her up to the bedroom immediately. But make her drink as much water as possible to sober her up a little. I'm afraid there's going to be no fighting for her tonight". Reno nodded and quickly picked Tifa up. Tifa was so out of it that she didn't even complain.

When they were gone, Yuffie looked around the room. She could see the three girls who had arrived late were watching her closely. Yuffie stared back at them, sure that she had seen them before. They looked away, obviously fazed by Yuffie's glare. Yuffie directed her gaze to the corner of the room where her, Tifa, Reno and Vincent had left their things. Vincent! Where was he? She hadn't seem him for ages.

"Oh god, Vinnie" Yuffie whispered to herself. "Don't tell me you're in trouble as well!"

* * *

Vincent tried to speak but his mouth had been covered up firmly by something. His arms, legs and back were tied to a small wooden chair. He had no idea where he was but he did know that he was someone in the hotel still. The abundance of rich furniture kind of gave it away.

"Now, now, now. Vincent Valentine, that's your name I presume?" The smaller man asked him. Vincent scowled from behind his gag. One of his captors, who was wearing dark glasses a black suit and blond her sneered at him.

"It looks like we're getting rid of your little spy friends one by one". Vincent made a growling noise. _If he could just get out of these ropes..._

His captors seemed to find this highly amusing and they fell about laughing. Finally the same one who had spoken first, and who Vincent assumed was the boss of these assholes began to speak. "You guys are just so weak" he grinned. "And oh-so gullible. We drugged the girl; no one comes looking, we capture you; no one comes looking. Maybe they aren't really your friends after all then, huh?"

Vincent said nothing but he begun trying to get out of the ropes that bound him down to the chair. "Stop" the taller, heavily built one in glasses commanded. Vincent ignored him.

"I SAID STOP!" Glasses punched Vincent in the face. Hard. Vincent could feel himself going woozy over the punch. _Shit that hurt!_ The boss frowned at the man who had just attacked him.

"Snake-Eyes. You don't hit anyone, even if it is the enemy, without my permission. Do you understand?" Snake-Eyes nodded humbly, shooting a dirty look at Vincent before he focused his attention on his boss.

"Boss, what are we to do with him?" he asked. "Maybe we could hold him ransom or something o-" he stopped as his boss gave him the evil eye.

"Listen, Snake, you only give ideas when _I_ ask for your ideas. Until then, don't speak unless it's something sensible". Snake-Eyes looked down.

"Sorry boss" he sighed glumly.

Even though he was trapped and probably about to die soon. Vincent couldn't help laughing as he watched the situation in front of him. Snake-Eyes and his boss both turned around to see the chair almost vibrating with Vincent's hysteria. "Whaddya think you're laughing at?" he asked Vincent. Vincent continued laughing. Well, how was he supposed to speak when he was tied up? These people really had no common sense in them at all...

"He's annoying me. Knock him out Snake-Eyes. But ONLY knock him out; I may want to use him for later". Snake-Eyes nodded and made his way slowly over to Vincent.

"Now, now. You've been a bad boy and you need to be punished". Vincent just stared back at him trying to faze him with his glares. It didn't work. Snake came closer until Vincent could clearly see his stubble and his shiny, white teeth. _Those are definitely not natural..._

Vincent closed his eyes as the huge, beefy fist pulled away to hit him hard. "Now you be a good boy and open your eyes for me. Tell me where you want me to hit you first". Vincent was aware of some footsteps that were coming from outside. The two crooks were still unaware however. Snake begun teasing him again. "Do you want my fisty in your face?" he asked.

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Someone cried as the door burst open. Vincent could pratically scream with happiness. It was Cloud, Cid and Yuffie! The main crook watched as they all ran into the room. Snake growled.

"You fools!" The main crook shouted. "Snake-Eyes knock him out and help me!" Snake-Eyes snarled at Vincent before hitting him in the face. The chair knocked over with Vincent lying in it, lifeless.

* * *

Yuffie gasped as she saw the guy punch Vinnie hard in the face. "Vincent!" she gasped in horror. Snake-Eyes turned around, rubbing his fist from Vincent's blood. Yuffie's own blood was boiling as she recognised his face. It was the guy who was dancing with Tifa earlier! Yuffie stepped forward but Cid stopped her.

"Don't be foolish Yuffie, these guys look fucking dangerous. Watch your step". Yuffie ignored him, pushing his hand out the way. She made her way over to the smaller of the two men. She figured she'd leave the bigger one to the men. For now. The smaller man smiled as she approached.

"Well, well, well, little girl. What can I do for you? I'm afraid I don't have a bottle to feed you but y-Oof!" He yepled as Yuffie fly-kicked him in his crotch. While his boss was bent double groaning, Snake came up to her, cracking his knuckles dangerously.

"How dare you hurt Mr. Jenkins!" he snarled at her. He grabbed Yuffie by her neck an held her in the air. Yuffie struggled to breathe as his large hands squeezed her windpipe. She tried to kick him like she'd done to his boss but she missed and only ended up having the hand on her neck tighten. Finally, when she thought she was going to faint from lack of oxygen, the grip on her neck released and she dropped to the floor. Yuffie watched as Snake-Eyes slithered to the floor, knocked out cold. As he landed, Vincent, who was standing behind him, came into view. He was still holding half a chair, which she noticed he had used to knock out Snake. He smiled at her, wincing as his swollen and bleeding lips stung.

"Oh Vincent!" Yuffie cried as she ran into his arms. He held her tight, stroking her hair. Yuffie looked up and gently touched around his purple-swollen eyes. He grimaced in pain. "Vincent, what have they done to you?" Vincent shrugged, stroking Yuffie's back affectinately.

"D-Don't worry 'bout me" he stuttered, voice unclear because of his sore mouth. Yuffie sighed and held him even closer.

"Um, excuse me, sorry to interrupt but we have a VILLAIN here who is just recovering from a swift kick to the balls. Would you help Yufs? Cloud asked her in what he thought was a patient voice. Yuffie giggled a bit, wiping the tears that had formed away.

"I'm coming Cloudy" she told him, making her way over to where they were standing after giving Vincent one last smile. Jenkins was standing, a little bent over still. He growled when he saw Yuffie.

"You! You did this to me! You'll pay for this!!" Yuffie pretended to stifle a yawn, just to get him angry. It worked wonders. Jenkins launched himself at her. Yuffie ducked. Growing even madder he made his way back over to her".

"Come to settle things have we, numb-nuts?" Yuffie mocked. Jenkins screamed and ran at her.

"Yuffie!" Cid shouted. "He's got a knife!"

* * *

"Reno" Tifa moaned weakly. "I'm going to be sick again". Reno held her long black hair away from her face as she puked for the fourth time since he had managed to sober her up. She might not have been drunk still, but she sure was feeling the affects of being drugged. When Tifa had finished, Reno wiped her mouth gently with cool cloth and helped her back into the pillows. Tifa smiled limply. "Thank you for this Reno, I really appreciate it. You've been great". Reno smiled, stroking her hair. Tifa closed her eyes, her chest heaving slightly.

Reno's mind wandered to Yuffie and Vincent. What had happened to them? He didn't think the enemy had arrived otherwise he would have sure heard something. Unless, the walls were soundproof? "Tifa?" he began.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know if these walls are soundproof?" Tifa opened her eyes at that.

"Soundproof? Reno, I'm heaving my guts up every ten minutes. I'm definitely not about to have sex with you now". Reno laughed.

"No, silly, of course I don't want to have sex with you now. But... I was wondering about Yuffie and the rest of them". Tifa took a while to answer.

"Oh, I dunno. Walk outside and check or something. Actually, leave me, I'll be fine. I want you to help our friends more than you should stay with me. Don't worry about me". Reno thought about what she had just said.

"Are you sure, Teefs?" Tifa attempted a smile.

"Of course I am Ree-Ree. Go". Reno gave her a light kiss on the forehead and stood up, making his way to the door. He stopped before he reached it. _He couldn't leave her. What if she choked on her own vomit and dies or something? _He just couldn't do it. Reno came back and sat in his same spot. Tifa was surprised to see him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, concern filling her tired, but still beautiful eyes.

"I'm not going. I can't leave you on your own". Tifa looked like she was going to argue but instead she just smiled. Reaching for Reno's hand, she held it in her own.

* * *

It seemed like slow motion as Yuffie saw Jenkins coming towards her with a knife. She was surprisingly rooted to the spot. He came closer until he was almost there, knife held out in front on him, ready to attack. There was a scream and Yuffie saw Jenkins thud to the floor. Cloud picked himself up from the slide tackle he had just performed and kicked the knife into the far corner of the room. He looked at Yuffie with a frown. "Next time, don't stay on the spot! He had a knife Yufs, you could have been killed!" Yuffie sighed at the lecture she was getting. She knew she was wrong.

"I'm so sorry Cloud, thank you so much!" she hugged him tightly. Cloud's face softened.

"But it's not over yet" Cid sighed. "They're gonna be more. These two punks aren't even dead yet!" Vincent stepped forward from the shadows. Everyone jumped. They had forgotten he was there.

"I d-deal with 'ese two" he struggled to tell everyone. Yuffie looked worried.

"Are you sure, Vinnie? I don't want you getting hurt any further!"

"I'll be fine" he told her with a tiny smile. Yuffie felt so sad about what had happened to him so far. She couldn't leave him by himself.

"I'm staying with him, you two go and defeat the rest of them. Hopefully Reno will come and help us". Cid shook his head.

"No. I'll stay with Vincent, you go and help Cloud" he told them. Yuffie agreed and her and Cloud set off for the party again, ready to kick some butts.

* * *

Yuffie and Cloud made to the fifth-floor balcony, which overlooked the party hall. They looked around quickly for anything that appeared unusual. People were either dancing and talking amongst themselves, totally oblivious of what was happening upstairs, or drinking at the posh bar. Yuffie looked at Cloud, a frown on her young face. "How I we supposed to tell, Cloud? These people are the same ones from before!" Cloud hushed her quickly. Something had caught his eye.

"Look" he whispered. Yuffie did as she was told. It took all her will-power not to gasp in surprise. The three girls that had arrived earlier on were all standing in the corner together in a huddle. From her position, Yuffie could see one of them taking something out of their bag. Yuffie couldn't tell what it was because she was so far away but the evil expressions on each of their faces confirmed the worst.

"C-Cloud" Yuffie whispered. "What are we supposed to do now?" Cloud continued to look grimly at the three dangerous girls while he answered Yuffie's question.

"First, we wait a bit to see what they are going to do. And if what they are planning to do is of any danger to anyone, we come down and help, okay?" Yuffie nodded. It was a good enough plan. They both got down out of sight and watched.

* * *

Vincent had Jenkins in a headlock while Cid was trying to act like he wasn't having trouble with Snake-Eyes. Vincent glanced over to Cid for the umpteenth time. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. Cid's face was grim but he still nodded.

"W-What's wrong?" Jenkins spluttered. "Having second thoughts about killing us?" Vincent's grip on him tightened considerably.

"Not at all" he said, snapping Jenkins' neck effortlessly and leaving him lying dead on the ground to go and help Cid.

* * *

Reno watched and Tifa slept, finally. It had taken her a while to settle down but now her eyes were closed and she looked so pale and delicate just lying there; nothing like martial artist-cum-delivery girl, Tifa Lockhart. Reno looked at their two hands still entwined on the bed. If he had tried to move too far, Tifa's grip would tighten onto his. It made Reno wonder if she was really sleeping. Reaching over but still holding her hand, he whispered something in her pretty, little ear. Reno watched her face. If she had been awake, she did a good job of pretending she wasn't.

* * *

Yuffie and Cloud had been watching the three girls for around ten minutes now. They were still in a huddle and they still looked shifty. "Is anyone going to do something?" Yuffie asked impatiently. She hated waiting around when she could be in action. Cloud gave a small smile.

"Be patient Yuffie. Our time will soon come". As if on cue, the tallest of the three girls made her way out of the huddle and made her way over to the bar. She struck up a conversation with the barman but every once in a while, Yuffie and Cloud saw her glance back at the other two girls.

"Well, they're definitely up to something" Yuffie voiced aloud. "If those shifty looks are anything to go by". Suddenly, Cloud gave a gasp. Yuffie turned to see what had caught his attention. "Oh my gosh!"

After a last look from the girl at the bar, one of the two remaining girls made her way to a corner in the opposite side of the room. From there, she had thrown something small and black into the dancefloor. The thing hissed wildly and soon, the whole room was covered in thick smoke.

"It's a smoke grenade!" Cloud shouted. Him and Yuffie made their way down the five flights of stairs and towards the currently smoky room. Everyone was screaming and trying to find their way out, but smoke was making everything appear hazy.

"Shit, it's thick!" Yuffie said to Cloud but she was talking to Cloud had already plunged into the smoke. "Cloud, wait up!" Yuffie called, jumping into the foggy room herself.

* * *

Vincent gasped as Snake-Eyes launched Cid across the room and towards the floor-length glass window. He landed just to the right of it and Vincent sighed, relieved. If it had been any further to the left, Cid would be seeing the loveliness of this place from fifteen-floors in the air. Without a parachute. While Cid was recovering on the floor, Vincent grabbed Snake-Eyes from behind and tried to tackle him to the ground. No chance. Vincent found himself following suit of Cid and ended on top of him.

"Shit, Vin, you're fuckin' heavy!" Cid groaned, pushing Vincent off of him. Vincent gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry". Cid huffed but Vincent could tell he was forgiven.

"And what are we going to do about this bastard?" Cid asked, pointing to Snake-Eyes who was making his way over to them. Vincent got to his feet, pulling Cid up with him.

"Keep him distracted" Vincent whispered quickly. "I'm going to see where they put my gun. I know it's in this room somewhere". Cid nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. I'll be his punchbag until you find your precious Revolver" Vincent gave him a smile as Cid ran towards Snake-Eyes, managing to head-butt him in the stomach. Vincent took this as his cue and made his way rapidly to the other side of the room, in search of his Cerberus.

* * *

Yuffie wandered around blindly. She had already lost Cloud but she hoped he was safe. Yuffie could barely hear anything apart from the screams of the petrified guests. She was sure she heard some evil laughter though. Yuffie coughed as the further she got, the thicker the smoke became. Suddenly, someone tackled her from behind and she found herself on the ground. Quickly scrambling up, she found herself face-to-chest with the woman who had thrown the grenade. Yuffie was furious. "You stupid bitch! What are you doing throwing smoke grenades around in a packed room?" The woman took a while to answer and when she did, Yuffie noticed that her voice was deep and gruff, very much like that of a monster.

"Ah! So you noticed it was me, then? Well we can't have that now can we? You look like the type to snitch little girl". Yuffie gave a growl before fly-kicking her in the face. The woman hit the ground, dazed. Yuffie was about to hit her again when she was grabbed by someone else. Yuffie kicked out and felt the satisfying connection between her foot and the person's stomach. They gave a groan and released her. Yuffie turned to see who she had hit. It was the smallest of the three women.

"You frikkin' asshole!" Yuffie shouted into her ear, grinning. With another kick, the woman flew across the room. There was a loud cracking sound and Yuffie realised that she must of hit a wall. While Yuffie was admiring her footwork, she felt a kick to her back that sent her flying. She landed a few meters away, panting with both pain and surprise. The Ninja Warrior lay there, looking up at the ceiling and the gigantic fancy chandelier in dismay. _Where was Cloud when she needed him? _Suddenly, she heard a whisper in her ear.

"You shouldn't have hurt my brother".

Yuffie managed to turn to face the person. It was the tallest woman, the one who had been talking to the barman before they came downstairs. Yuffie was surprised, the woman was leaning so close to her that Yuffie could smell her cool breath, see her narrowed, heavily made up eyes, see her stubble? Yuffie looked again and sure enough, blond stubble was sprouting on "her" lower chin.

"Y-You're a man!" Yuffie sqeaked. He laughed.

"Well done, young one" he said in a sarcastic tone, not caring how deep his voice sounded now. "But there will be no time for worrying because your time is up". Yuffie gasped as he took a gun from a holster on his thick, muscled leg. He aimed it at the ceiling and shot. Yuffie was confused.

"W-What was the point of that?" she asked. He gave a little chuckle before answering her.

"You'll see. Or feel even!" And with that, he walked away, still laughing at his "joke". Yuffie rolled her eyes. She could barely move without an excruciating pain on her lower back. It hadn't helped that after she had been kicked, she had landed on her back. Yuffie looked up as she heard a weird sound, like metal bits clinking together loudly. It was coming from the ceiling. Yuffie looked up and saw the heavy chandelier falling fast towards her. If she stayed there, she would be crushed. Using all the body power she could muster at the moment, Yuffie hurled herself away. She watched as the chandelier landed with a huge bang which dented the wooden floor terribly. Yuffie tried to slow her rapid breathing down. That could have been her.

* * *

Vincent finally spotted it, still in it's holster. He looked over his shoulder to see Cid and Snake-Eyes still wrestling. Snake and Vincent's eyes met at the same moment. Figuring out what Vincent was trying to do, Snake dropped Cid and made his way over. Vincent's hands trembled as he tried to put the bullets in. Snake-Eyes was almost there now. Vincent fumbled faster, annoyed that nerves were making him like this.

_Click!_

Vincent sighed gratefully as the bullets snapped into place. He quickly aimed the gun at Snake who made a sudden dive and caught Vincent in the legs. Vincent landed on the floor, his gun a few meters away from him. Snake-Eyes made his way towards the fallen weapon. But Cid got there first.

"Are you sure you want to play with my boy?" Snake snarled at Cid. Cid rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you, you fucking lump!" he laughed, trying to get a feel for the revolver in his hands. He maneuvered away from the huge man and began walking forward, gun poised at the ready. Snake-Eyes moved backwards as Cid came towards him. .

"You don't seem to be handling the gun very well. I figure you're more used to the plastic variety aren't you?" Snake-Eyes sneered. Cid growled in reply. He didn't want to let on how inexperienced he was using a gun but Snake seemed to have figured it out anyway. He quickly looked back at Vincent.

"Shoot!" he shouted. Snake-Eyes was coming closer, obviously certain that Cid was too cowardly to shoot. Cid positioned the gun again. Snake-Eyes came nearer. "Shoot Cid!" He heard Vincent call again. Cid decided to listen this time. He closed his eyes and shot three times. There was a loud smash and Cid felt cold air brushing over his bare arms. He dared open his eyes. Snake-Eyes was gone and the window had smashed.

"Did I shoot the window?" he asked Vincent curiously. A smile spread over Vincent's handsome features.

"No. You shot him three times and he broke the glass as he fell out" he informed him. Cid grinned proudly.

"Not bad for a first-timer, eh?"

* * *

The smoke had cleared a bit and Cloud could see more clearly. He had already defeated the sister who had thrown the smoke grenade. It was hard to attack someone you could barely see but he had managed it. Now he had to find the other two sisters. Waving his hands in an attempt to clear the smoke a bit, Cloud's blood froze in horror. Yuffie was being held by the tallest of the three women and there was a gun to her head. Cloud's throat dried as he struggled to make his way over to where Yuffie was. When she saw him, she widened her eyes. _Don't move!_They seemed to say. Cloud knew she was right but he couldn't help it. He moved a little closer.

"Beware, the boy's trying to get ya, J.J!" someone called. Cloud could see that it was the remaining sister. "J.J" turned around sharply and caught sight of Cloud standing there.

"Stay back unless you wanna be killed too little boy" he warned. Cloud tightened his hold on his Buster Sword. Seeing the movement, J.J frowned. "I warned you, boy!"

Yuffie gasped as she heard a loud gunshot. She fell back, landing on something that didn't feel like the wooden flooring. _Am I dead? _she thought. Then she heard another gunshot. _You could still hear things when you're dead? _Yuffie opened her previously shut eyes. She was still in the smoky room but everything was quiet now. The smoke had almost gone. Yuffie felt herself being lifted to her feet.

"Are you okay, Yufs?" someone whispered in her ringing ears. Yuffie turned around. Cloud! She gave him a big hug.

"W-What happened?" she asked him. Cloud shrugged.

"I don't know. But someone shot the other two remaining bandits before they could shoot you". Yuffie leaned against Cloud. Her back was starting to hurt again. "Are you okay Yufs?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, but my back hurts. I can't really stand up properly". Cloud supported her weight, and she looked around the now empty room. "I wish I could thank the person who saved my life" Yuffie told him.

"Well you can. I'm right here". Cloud and Yuffie watched as a figure made it's way over to them. They both gasped as they saw who had rescued them.

"Boss!?!"

* * *

_So what do you think? This chap took me ages by the way but not to worry, it's all for your benefit. Just read and review for me please??  
Next chap's coming up as soon as I can. Wait up, alright??_


	5. Saved By the Boss!

**Saved... By the boss**

**Disclaimer: **_I sadly don't own FFVII apart from the game that I bought. So, instead of mourning and moaning, I'll write non-profitable stories for it!_

_I am flesh and blood,  
Touch me; I won't break,  
There's no real mystery here_

Yuffie couldn't begin to explain what she felt when she saw Rufus walking through the smoke towards them, a big smile on his handsome face. He laughed when he saw their expressions. "What's wrong? Have I grown an extra nose or something?" As soon as he got close enough, Yuffie gave him a huge hug. Rufus hugged her back, just as tightly.

"Thank you so much" she whispered as they embraced. Rufus stroked her soft hair tenderly.

"Don't worry. I told you guys I'd make it up to you and I did. Thankfully, we came at just the right time". Cloud managed to nod. Rufus looked around him.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked. Yuffie sighed.

"Vincent and Cid were beating up bad guys upstairs and Reno and Tifa are in the bedroom". She saw Rufus' face as she told him the last part. "It's not what you think. Tifa was drugged and Reno volunteered to look after her. He was very sweet". Rufus nodded, but Yuffie could see that he couldn't quite believe that Reno was in a bedroom with Tifa innocently. Yuffie could barely believe it herself. Cloud cut into her thoughts.

"Should we find the others then?" he asked. "I sure hope they are all okay..."

Vincent looked around the large room, checking if any more bad guys were going to surprise them. But apart from the dead body that was Jenkins, the coast was clear. Thank goodness. He didn't know if he could fight any more baddies and still keep his limbs in full working order.

"I don't think there's anyone else" Cid confirmed, breathing a huge sigh or relief. "Man that was tough".

Vincent nodded, barely able to coherently speak anymore since his lips were so swollen. He brought one hand to his mouth and winced. Cid noticed.

"Maybe you should go and get that sorted out, Vin?" he wondered. "It doesn't look too good at the moment. Did you bring you first aid kit with you?"

Vincent nodded. "It's in my woom" he stuttered.

They both stopped abruptly as the sound of footsteps were heard. Was there going to be more people to fight?

Cid groaned and threw Cerberus to Vincent who caught in neatly in one hand. There could be more fighting to be done.

But then he heard something. The breathy sounds of a female voice. A familiar female voice.

"Vincent, Cid!" the voice called anxiously. "Are you in there?"

Vincent's eyes widened and Cid blew a sigh of relief. "Yeah, we're here Yufs. Are you alright?"

A moment later she ran through the open doorway straight into Vincent's arms. Cloud was behind her and Cid was surprised to see that so was Rufus.

Cloud grinned when he noticed his expression. "Yeah, the boss decided to come along for a little visit" he joked.

Yuffie took her face out of Vincent's chest in order to speak. "Yeah, and he totally saved my life!" she blew Rufus a kiss. "Thank you again!"

Rufus shrugged. "I told you I'd make it up to you didn't I? And as you guys should know by now, I'm not a man to break my word" his eyes wandered to the corner of the room where Jenkins lie in a crumpled heap. "And what are we going to do with him now, I wonder? We better get rid of the evidence before someone comes up to investigate".

Cid nodded. "Yeah. The bigger guy is already out the window" he pointed to the hugely broken glass and grinned. "As I'm sure you can tell".

Rufus frowned in a teasing manner. "Really? I thought you guys wanted some custom-made air con" he joked. Cid stuck his tongue out at him. Rufus did the same back. Yuffie giggled at the two men.

"Well if everyone's okay and we're not about to get our butts kicked by any more drag queen weirdos, then I think I'm going to go and sort out the invalid". She pointed to Vincent who was gingerly touching his rapidly closing black eye.

"Of course. You got a real hit there, Vincent" Rufus frowned. "You okay?"

Vincent nodded. "Sir, don' wowwy. I be fine".

Yuffie smiled and grabbed Vincent's hand, leading him out the room. "We'll be back soon" she told them.

Rufus smiled. "I'm glad to see they hit it off. Yuffie was a little wary about Vincent at the beginning. But they seem to be firm friends now. It's interesting what a walk in the desert and a killer party can do to two people".

Cid and Cloud laughed.

"But what about Tifa and Reno?" Cid wondered. "What happened to them?"

Rufus grinned. "From what I've heard they're "resting" in their bedroom. Apparently Tifa was drugged or something and Reno offered to stay with her. I hope she's alright".

Cloud smiled. "Y'know Tifa, boss, she'll come out of a thirty-foot fall without any scratches. She'll be fine".

Rufus nodded. "I know" he told him. His expression changed, to one of amusement. "So guys, please tell me what we're going to do about this dead man we have on the floor".

Vincent winced as Yuffie put some stinging ointment on his sore lips.

"All done" she smiled at him. "You've been a good patient Vincent".

Vincent did his best to smile. "'Hank you Wuffie" he told her. "'nd you're a vewy goo' nurse".

Yuffie packed up the first aid kit and put it back in the bag. "Do you wanna get back to the others?"

Vincent nodded.

They met Rufus, Cid and Cloud in the empty hallway.

"We've gotten rid of the body" Cid told them with a grin. "And in a very interesting way as well".

Yuffie frowned."What did you do with it?"

Cloud grinned. "We put it in the air con system" he told her. "All the boss' idea, of course!"

Rufus smiled. "Well when you have a good idea, however weird, you might as well do it" he told them. "And now I want to see how my other best lady is. And the clown that is with her, of course".

Yuffie smiled. "I know where their suite is" she told them. "Just follow me".

The five Turks made their way down the plush carpeted corridor, none of them speaking as they walked. Eventually they came to a door and this, Yuffie claimed, was where Tifa's room was.

"How about I go in first" Cid told everyone with a grin. "I'd love to see what's going on in there!"

Yuffie gasped as the real meaning behind what he had said kicked in. "Ew Cid, that's awful! I don't think Tifa is gonna be with Reno. And I mean _with _Reno. I really think he was just looking after her, that's all".

Cid smiled. "You have so much faith in your best friend" he told her. "But how about you see what lewd position they are in for yourself then?"

Yuffie glowered. "Fine, I will" she told him. "And I know they won't be in a lewd position because Tifa was ill and I trust Reno not to take advantage of her".

Rufus shook his head at his quarrelling Turks. "Well how about you both go in and check on them instead of arguing outside?" he suggested.

Yuffie twisted the doorknob and the door lock clicked open. "See" she whispered triumphantly to Cid. "Don't you think that if they were doing something in there, they might have locked the door?"

Cid shrugged, not allowing himself to be defeated that easily. "Desire can make people forgetful".

Yuffie ignored him and made her way further into the darkened room. Cid followed. The room seemed even darker since the bright light of the corridor. Yuffie narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see more.

"Tifa?" she called gently. "Reno?"

There was no reply and Yuffie felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Where on earth were they? Maybe someone had come and kidnapped them while the rest of the team were fighting the bad guys?

"Ah!" Cid suddenly said. "Look at them, on the bed".

As Yuffie's eyes gradually became adjusted to the darkness, she noticed the double bed in the middle of the room. And there, sleeping in it, was Reno and Tifa. Well in actual fact, Tifa was sleeping under the covers and Reno was sleeping on top of them, their hands joined tightly. Their hair blended together in a strong contrast of black and red. They both looked peaceful as they dozed, oblivious to what had happened earlier on that evening.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Yuffie squealed, forgetting to whisper.

Reno was the first to wake up, stretching as he opened his eyes. He squinted in the darkness at the two bodies in front of him.

"Yuffie?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep. "And Cid?"

"Hiya Reno" Yuffie grinned while Cid just nodded and patted Reno on the back. "How's Tifs been?"

"Well she puked a couple times but after that she just slept" Reno informed them. "She was drugged y'know. By those punks".

"Well 'those punks' are history now" Yuffie said proudly. "They're dead, thanks to a little help".

"What _all _of the baddies?" Reno asked, his face surprised.

"Yup" Yuffie told him. "Because we had a little help".

Reno was confused. "Who helped ya?"

"Just Cid, Vinnie, Cloud and Mr Shin-Ra" Yuffie told him in a matter-of-fact way.

"What! Shin-Ra's here?" Reno asked loudly.

Yuffie was going to answer him but someone else spoke. "Reno, is that you?" Came the voice of Tifa.

Yuffie squealed and gave Tifa a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Tifs, are you okay?" she asked her, stroking her silky long hair in concern. Tifa smiled.

"Oh I'm fine Yufs. Wasn't feeling to great earlier but it's better now" she reassured her, letting go of Reno's hand and holding Yuffie's. Yuffie grinned.

"I'm glad to hear it" she told her.

They were interrupted by the door opening again. Rufus came in, looking slightly stressed. "Hi Tifa, glad to see that you and Reno are alright" he told them quickly, shooting them both smiles. "But we have to hurry. The cops are being called and they'll be here soon. And we have to be gone without a trace before then. I wouldn't like to be the one to explain the various murders that have taken place this evening, would you?"

Yuffie shook her head vehemently. Reno made a face. Tifa began to get up out of bed.

"Well we better get out of here then, shouldn't we?" she told Rufus, smoothing her hair out and reaching for her shoes that were under the bed. "How are we going to make it out of here without being noticed?"

Rufus smiled at the thought of Tifa getting ready for action. She really was a strong soul.

"Well I think I may have had my second brainwave of the evening. Sit tight guys, I think we're going need some rope and some strong metal".

**25 Minutes Later…**

Rufus smiled at his great team who all surrounded him. They grinned back at him. They were safely out of the hotel now and were waiting for the limo to come and pick them up and take them back.

"Woo!" Reno laughed. "If this is what being a Turk is all about, I should have quit in training school!"

Rufus chuckled. "Well this is probably the worst you will have to do" he told them. "It's usually a little easier than this".

Cid rolled his eyes. "And you didn't do anything anyway, Reno! You were too busy snuggling down with the drugged princess". He gave Tifa a wink.

Tifa giggled. "I'm sorry Cid" she told him. "I didn't mean to drag Reno away from all of you when you probably needed him most. "How can I make it up to you Cid?"

Cid smirked, something already on his mind. "Well you're such a beautiful woman Tifa. And since you're single like me-"

Tifa interrupted him with a stern look. "I am _not_ going to sleep with you, Cid. Think again!"

The whole group laughed as Cid flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh Cid I didn't mean to embarrass you!" Tifa apologised. "I hope this will make up for it".

The giggles changed to cheers as Tifa kissed a very surprised Cid on the lips, breaking off with a grin on her face.

Cid couldn't stop smiling and gave Tifa a cuddle. "Well why don't we go back to the HQ and celebrate?" he suggested. "After all, we deserve it. We fought bad guys-"

"Endured the desert" Vincent added in, winking at Yuffie who giggled.

"And got dressed up in ridiculously skimpy clothes" Tifa said, shooting a look at Rufus who blew her a cheeky kiss.

Yuffie laughed and kissed Rufus on the cheek "And most important of all" she began, "We were saved… by the boss!"


End file.
